Main:Asia D'Amato
Genova, Liguria, Italy |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2017-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Brixia Brescia |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Asia D'Amato (born February 7 in Genova, Liguria) is an elite Italian gymnast. She is a member of the Italian 2019 World bronze medal team, and is also the 2019 Italian National Champion, and has represented Italy at the 2017 European Youth Olympic Festival and the 2018 and 2019 European Championships. She has a twin sister, Alice, who is also a member of the Italian National Team. They both train at Brixia Brescia. Her best event in vault. Junior Career 2017 D'Amato made her international debut at the International Gymnix in Canada in March, winning team silver, vault bronze, and placing fifth in the all-around. At the City of Jesolo Trophy in April, she won team silver and placed fourth on vault and floor, sixth on bars, and seventh in the all-around. After winning back-to-back team gold medals at the 2nd and 3rd Italian Serie A Nationale, she competed at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Belgium, winning team gold and all-around silver. At the European Youth Olympic Festival in Gyor, Hungary in July, she won team, all-around and balance beam silver, and vault and uneven bars bronze. She later competed at the Italian National Championships, winning vault gold, all-around and floor exercise silver, and uneven bars bronze. 2018 D'Amato returned to the International Gymnix in March, winning vault gold, all-around silver, and placing sixth on floor and eighth on bars. She competed at the Youth Olympic Games Qualifier in Baku, Azerbaijan and placed fourth in the all-around. She was later named to the junior Italian team for the European Championships. The team delivered great performances and won team gold, marking the first time since 1998 that another team besides Russia won junior team gold at the European Championships. D'Amato additionally won vault and placed fourth in the all-around. Senior Career 2019 D'Amato made her senior debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning gold on vault, bronze with her team, and placing sixth on floor and seventh in the all-around. At her first senior European Championships, she competed on all four events in qualifications, but didn't advance to the all-around, as her sister Alice and their teammate Giorgia Villa scored higher than her. Instead, she qualified third to the vault final, and finished fourth in the final. At the Italian National Championships in September, she won all-around and vault gold, balance beam bronze, and placed seventh on floor and eighth on bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She not only helped Italy qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics, but also helped improve upon their qualification performance, earning a historic bronze medal, the first world team medal for the Italian women since 1950. 2020 In early February, she competed at the 1st Serie A, winning gold with her team. Medal Count References